Welcome to my silly life
by samnaidoo17
Summary: Clary's a secret agent pretending to attended school to keep her cover. It's suppose to be another year of undercover work while staying at the Institute pretending to be a student when thing don't go quite right like they should.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It started of as the best year but it went bad. Real bad. How does it ends? I am not even sure about that. I can't tell the future but I can bring you up to scratch to the part were I am strapped down to a hospital bed with iv drips injected into my wrists.

Hi. My name is Clarissa Adele Fairchild... Kidding... Well sort of. We will get to my alternative life after I explain whom I pretend to be. I am Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I am a 5ft redheaded, the wig is more orange, with a fiery attitude to match my hair (when I am not pretending to be an awkward nobody). I have emerald green eyes which I hide behind a pair of glasses I really don't need to help with the act of being a awkward friendless nobody. I attend a boarding school on the east coast of Albany, New York. My family is well off, not exactly rich but well off enough to give me the best private eduction they can get, The Institute. Where you go to get the best academic, sports and talent eructation possible, starting with the first grade right through twelve grade. I have attended since the fifth grade.

I don't really need to be here. See I am not a nobody, I am perfect in every sense of the word. No not bring cocky. It's just a fact. The Institute is a cover, I am a special agent. Not your average agent thou. I am practically a genius having graduated high school by the age of eleven and multiple college degrees and counting at my current age of seventeen. I also know how to read, write and speak many languages fluently. The main ones everyone wants to know and at least one from every country. I am in peak physical condition, super flexible and able to do many gymnastic and yoga feats combined with Judo, Kickboxing, Karate, Aikido, Taekwondo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Traditional Boxing, Wrestling, Krav Maga, Muay Thai or my highly extensive weapons training. Lets just say I am unstoppable, undefeated and totally amazing. I rank above the best adults in the all the agencys. I am just as talented with musical instruments, many forms of dance and in art. Art is my favourite, it also the one thing I let be part of my cover. My hair is actually curly and a beautiful red colour. I am beautiful even thou I am covered with freckle's.

So back to why the Institute. Simple, it's a base for people like me. More like a safe house/ haven for the kids of the people like me. It's a school after all. Of course the kids don't know about their parents or the secret base beneath the school. No my parents aren't spys, I am. I turns out it skipped a generation. Therefore most of my families wealth is hidden until I turn of age and can make use of the safe houses and millions of dollars in different countries all over the world. It's kinda funny how my moms' and dads' side of the family come from a long line of spys the best the world ever had along with the Herondales, and Lightwoods but it only ever skipped them in the history of spys. It skipped them while they both end up together, I guess they don't have the genuis or skills so they were simply not given the choice that all the kids get when their skill is evident, to join. Anyway I hit the jackpot being all awesome and what not. So I make use of the spy facilities on a sly, cant let all the other kids know. I pretend to be a student mainly to up hold a cover and have a normal life as well as to make my parents think I am normal.

And to help with the pretence I wear baggy clothes and an orange frizzy wig. And glasses, highly technological advanced glasses. Can't sit in classrooms listening to what I already know. The glasses are controlled by my "books" they are actually a keyboard and touch pad with a stylus as a pencil. People think I just draw all the time. So the screens displays anything and everything that the internet and spy computers have access to, I designed this by the way. I am exempted from test, exam and homework cause I already did this stuff, hell I could teach the whole school everything a hundred times better than any of the professors here, including the retired agents. Its required of me to sit in the classes, it helps when I claim to come from the school. My parents get an average fake report card and I get a high school experience. It also helps with the cover I am building, I am aiming to become a world renown artist, it will help with the spy stuff and verse visa. As I said I am perfect in everything, same goes for art. I let my perfect art be part of my cover, the only thing that make a nobody the art freak. I am skilled in everything art, sculping ,sketching ,painting, carvings etc...

So I basically show up for classes and outside of them do what I want when I want. Including leaving the Institute for pleasure, leisure or missions. You got that? So back to the story of my life...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

Summer break has just ended and the new year has come and gone it's time to get back to the Institute. The school year is divided into two semesters, the first starts at the beginning of the year and then there is a months break for June with the rest of the semester proceding.

This is going to be my last year at the Institute, it also the year I legally become an adult.

Right now I am packing up my car, an early birthday present from my parents. Which I totally spent the summer tricking out. I have had a secret bases beneath the manor, it will act as a safe house and get my parents to safety if they are attacked or in any danger. It now has submarine mode and jet mode. It can also adjust itself to become the fastest race car in the world. I love being a super genius. My parents cars do the same in case they need to get to a safe house or to me so I can protect them. Anyway mom is crying in dads arms on the stoop as they watch me load up my bags. I am the splitting image of my mom, short but she is taller then me and so much more beautiful then me, she is an artist. My dad on the other hand is very tall with pale blond hair and blue eyes he owns a small law firm. I am not gonna be back for a couple years, of course they can visit me. But the plan is after the year ends I go to England for "college". There is another base there but I need to start infiltrating a gang more like cult. Their sole purpose is to make a race of super humans and of course wipe out the rest of us that they don't need. I can't go just yet because of my cover being worked into this. Also the Lightwood seniors have it under control and the cult hasn't started experimenting. I will of course attend for experience of a college life and hold the college base. Agent kids go there too but only the ones that are agents in training.

I know this year is gonna be different thou. First off I need to be on the lookout to see which agent kid figures out they have parents as agents and if they want to join. If they do then I need to start training them. So far there has only being one that has being smart enough to figure it out and be training with me. Maxwell Gideon Lightwood and he is only eight. I have being babysitting him since he was three and I 13. He's parents told his siblings that they took him to international business meeting. I have watching over him even when he started as a student at the Institute. He found out because he is a born genius and his parents we a bit sloppy in covering up around him. His good he can take down a amateur trained fighter. But his skill is his brains. He has two siblings Isabella and Tessa Lightwood. They are twins Isabella is highly skilled in fighting with a passion for fashion. Tessa also is skilled in defence but she is a bookworm great with research and computers. The difference between these two is their personalities and slight changes in facial features. Tessa has light brown hair and gray eyes like Max taking after Marys Light wood. Isabella has blue eyes and black hair matching their father George Light wood. They are both tall with light muscled figures. Isabella is like an energetic ferocious sassy fashionista and Tessa is a gentel kind soul. They match the skills required but their parents wanted the girls to figure it out for themselves. They are close I feel this is the year they will become agents in training.

Oh they have an adopted brother, kind of, Jace Herondale. The Golden boy, he is quite good in all the subjects offered in the Institute. He has golden everything, I am not even kidding, his eyes are light brown with speaks of gold, hair the colour of gold(insert eyeroll) and a tan to match. He is so muscular, body of a body weight champion, brood shoulders and a narrow waste. I am not interested in dating and getting involved but he is just yummy. The girls go crazy for him, but he not interested. He doesn't pay attention to him. I know he at least has made out or kissed someone cause of a dare, with was his first kiss but other then that he hasn't dated or had flings with anyone else. Despite the rumours of him being a playboy he quite the gentlemen. He stays away from girls and studies hard. Not Sir why, perhaps he is in love with someone or just focused. His parents were under deep cover and got infiltrated. We don't know if they are alive or dead. Have believes they are on a stranded island somewhere due to the "shipwreck". He is aiming to become strong and smart enough to find them. The only reason why he isn't training with me is cause he's parents wanted him to have a carefree childhood. I am sure if he was with his parents he would have figured it out by now.

But back to the present. After I say my goodbyes I drive off until I am away from civilians and head to an isolated beach. I await the sunrise. A few moments pass before the sky lights up in purples, pinks and oranges. The sun starts peeking through the horizon and I take a moment to pick my resolutions for the year. I have decided to work on becoming master chef professional at international cuisines and pastry's. I am good at cooking but I have masters everything I could ever want to so I might as well work on my food. I love food and trying new things so I might as well do it. I don't take long maybe a month or two. Enough time before someone stumbles on the agency secret and I have to start training them.

A rev of an tricked out engine brings me out of my musings. Simon Lewis, childhood best friend. He is joining the Institute this year. Simon is a agent he has the brains and technological know how. He designs argent tech. He is from one of the less famous agency families. They have being out of the agent lifestyle for generations. But Simon was there when I found out about my families legacy and he had the skills to join. Only reason he wasn't with me was because of his cover. We managed to get him a "scholarship" to the Institute. We work well together. I have a feeling that this year the Institute is gonna see alot of Rissa Morgersten. Oh silly me, Rissa is my nickname. Simon won't be use to the solitude I keep up and I know he will drag me with him. This year I am gonna lose the disguise, I have a feeling it not gonna be willingly.

Throwing the car into sub mode we both race into the ocean. Plan is we take the scenic route. There is an underground entrance as well as a underwater entrance to the Institute base. We are gonna set up the base to out liking and clean up, maybe do a few runs for necessary items such as food. Despite the high class reviews their food is absolute crap and Simon isn't great at cooking but he won't eat their food or tons of junk for that matter. Simon is also gonna help train the agents. Their are other agent legacies and the whole Institute has potential candidates but the candidates are only picked after graduation.

Enough of that it time to enjoy the oceanic beauty before me. Hmm this is giving me some inspiration. I am thinking of decor and rigging the base and my room to an oceanic theme.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Tuesday: Midnight_Base under the Institute

Simon and I arrived on Monday morning, we have being busy ever since. Much to Simons dismay. In the base everything has being cleaned and checked. The weapons are small well oiled and sharpened. The training holograms are updated, all technology and weapons are updated or replaced with the latest stuff. The entire base has being redesigned and redecorated as per my new theme, same as my room. I offered to do Simon's but he was insistent on me leaving it be. I think he was just trying to get out of more work. "Insert eyeroll". The arsenal is all stocked and updated. And the fridge, frezzers, cupboards and pantry is all well stocked, we would need to have monthly or weekly grocery runs. Anyway work is all done. I have just climbed out of the shower and changed into comfortable clothes. I ... Uhm... I don't wear clothes to bed, so I don't have PJs. Right now I am heading up to my room. There is a selection of rooms on the Institute that lead directly to the base. There are on the west wing separated from the rest of the dorms. Max is on a different level but in the west wing as well. Simon and I are on the same level in the West wing. The doors are all biometric protected, cause of all those kids that have weird dares or think it the coolest thing ever to sneak into the west wing.

I was just about to use the chute that leads to my room. When the monitor in the main control section switched on. Last year I upgraded the Lightwood mansion, Simons house and my manor with high-tech security. The security system disables when we get home because the main reason it there is to protect our families when we can. But it can also react as a help dispatch. Which dispatches the drones to aid our families. Right now the Lightwood mansion comes up. No breaches or distress signals come up. I know max is home and he can handle anything. So why is it on? I rush the the controls to manually hack into his house security system that he built but there isn't anything. Nothing. Like he disabled it himself. I know that his sister's, Jace and him are home alone. The Institute starts on Thursday and the are coming in around midday to get settled and ready. Their parents went back to London.

Crap... I quickly disabled the dispatch drones and weapon up. Simon is asleep and there is no time to get him. So as I run to my car and set the Lightwood coordinates I record a digital voice message with my glasses and send it to his. He is a typically nerd topped with glasses. While the seals activate and the underwater entrance readys to open I try to reach the mansion again with no luck. I decide that I will drive to the surface and then fly off, that way I will reach there in exactly five minutes. Which means exactly seven minutes point 38 seconds after the system triggered. Oooh I am so worried. What if something happened to Max? I know he can handle whatever happened but why didn't he send a message or why I couldn't get through the home system. I go back to trying to get a hold of anything that can tell me what happened. I rewind footage I can get hold of, I even hack into the neighbouring CCTV footage. Nothing. No matter I see the mansion come into view and the car slips in to sly mode. I am going to drive into the middle of the coast and drive the car into their underground entrance since I have access to it still.

Their home base is totally silent, everything is in place. No one is even down here. I reach the monitor that runs all systems and power it up. Footage and triggers all come up, I quickly scan through everything and see there aren't any breeches. I spot something on one of the footages. A broken vase, the pillar it sat on lays in the opposite direction to where the vase. The flowers lay in a puddle near the stairwell, pictures are all askew on the walls. My conclusion is either someone fell very strategically down the stairs or there was a struggle. Which makes no sense because all the Lightwoods and Jace can take down at least four huge sized guys, and they are all home. Meaning that they should have everything undercontrol and a team to sort out the procedures. I also notice that the basement is disabled, no footage and no triggers. The heat signals say that no one is in their rooms. I need to check this out. This is the day that the Lightwoods become agents no matter what is behind those doors, down the stairs.

I am outside the door. I know I won't be able to hear anything from outside here, they soundproofed the doors and I didn't bring the gadgets required for those sort of things. The door is unlocked and swing's open. Creeping down the stairs I can make out that the lights are dimmed low and that the TV is muted, despite that I am to far to hear what the voices are saying. It seems like someone is in pain. With my gun out in front of me I reach the end of the wall cutting me of. I can't see anything due to a bookshelf behind the couch a view feet away. I can't use that as cover as they, whoever they are, will see me however I can't see anything through the gaps in the bookshelf. The dim lights are casting shadows to dark. I plan to strategical race around the shelve and simultaneously throw a knife at the light switch and then draw another to use for whatever is behind there.

Moving fast I throw the knife and have another draw out with my gun as the lights flood the den.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Sometime around 12:15pm_The LIghtwood mansion

Ready to strike with my knife and loaded gun I start moving until the scene around me registers...

Jace is on the floor in an awkward angle, groaning softly. It look like he was knocked out and dragged in here. Then dumped on the floor. Max is in a corner on one of the chouches. He was probably calmly playing his gameboy which is gripped in his hands. Eyes frozen on me, mouths gaping open. The twins were probably arguing about something while standing over a now alert Jace. Everyone has their eyes on me, frozen in place.

I decide to break up this staring thing and release my stance. "What the hell is going on here?" I ask. "Bbb, well, uhm, uh Izzy started it and Jace lost and someone managed to break moms vase. Yeah, and I was an innocent bystander who knew nothing about the base downstairs." Max blurted out. And then shut his month realising that his siblings were looking at him shocked. There was a pause and then everyone started shout at the same time. "You knew?" "What base? Base for what?" "How are you doing here?" "How did she get in?" "Do I know you?"

"Oye! Shut it!" I yelled back. After they quieten down I turn to Max "The truth this time". He starts, " OK! It was my fault. I didn't mean to, I just need some training. This is the longest I have ever being without training and the bedroom workouts were enough. So I was training and then when I decided it was time to come up everyone was looking for me and then I tried to hide but I somehow did something to the system and then Jace found me and I panicked and took him out." I stare at Max some more and then he spits out the rest of the story. "And in the struggle we wrecked the hall." He sheepishly grins at me. "Tess and Iz came while Jace went out cold. They were convinced he was dead and there was a ghost in the house." Max is looking around as if he is trying to find a way to escape as he recounts his tale.

I sigh. This is gonna be a long day. "Alright everyone." I address the speechless teens. " I am Clarissa Adele Morganstern. You know me as clar-" "Clarissa Adele Fairchild, Clary?!" Jace cuts me off. "Yes, but its actually Rissa. Now, I know you are shocked but short explanation, and don't cut me off let me finish." I add as I glare at Isabel, her month frozen as she was about to form a sentence. I carry on, " It's late but I know none of you will let me rest in peace with out an explanation. Firstly your parents are spy's. I have being observing you three since fifth grade and you all have the potential to live up to your family legacy's. Second Max found out about the spy stuff coz he is a little genius, sometimes. Thirdly I have being babysitting Max and training him while he was "away" with your parents. Fourth your training being the tomorrow after you get set in your new dorms and room. No more explanation for now. All question will be answered tomorrow. Now off to bed."

Sadly no one listens to me. "What?" "Why?" "Can I-..."

"Bed! Now!" I scream. "I need to clean up the mess in the hall and reboot the system and run a security check manually. It takes a while and I got a lot to do today. Bed, please. Your questions, the ones I can answer will be answered tomorrow at breakfast."

"Do what she says, it ain't pretty when she is mad" Max says.

"I am not mad, my plans went down the drain and you had a chute in your room. Which is much easier then breaking into the base." I say.

"Ah, she is planing and searching for a reason why I am so stupid at times. Hmm. Got it. Ah, also not a good time. I gonna run before she blows." Max concludes as hevmakes his escape.

As I turn from looking at the space between the wall where Max left to his siblings. One look and the girls leave, while Jace is still staring. Why is he looking at me like that? I start moving to the door which seem to startle him out of is trance. " Wait, i want to help you" he blurts out. I pause at the stairs. "Okay, we will clean up first and then reboot the system. Lastly the security check." I don't know what made me agree but I suppose its good if he know what to do incase I am not here.

As Jace gets the cleaning supplies, and some bread, I clean up the hall. Straightening the pictures, putting the pillar back and piling the glass and flowers. We work quickly when he returns. Him hold the trash bag open, me throwing the trash, I sweep he mops up. When I take the bread and get on my knees sponging the floor he asked what I am doing. "The bread picks up the little shards that we missed. Its safer to do this because knowing max, he will be prancing around bare foot till its time we leave. Wordlessly he follows me.

After we cleaned up I show him how to gain access to the base. I show him how to use the chutes and some equipment while I wait for the system to complete its reboot and scan or any threats. He listens attentively soaking all the information given to him. He amazes me. With the reboot complete I explain that we should start the search inside then work our way outside. Firstly because of his siblings inside and also because it will be like leaving the house ungraded and time for someone, if they are in the yard, time to break in. We work quickly. Checking the floor that everyone is asleep on first and then working our way down and out of the house to the grounds. I guess my morning workout is cut in half now. When we get back to the house Jace starts to head upstairs, exhausted but he turns to me and asked where I am going to sleep. I reply that I will go nap in the base. "Why", he asked me confused. "If you babysat Max all that time then I am sure you have a room here."

Smart boy. "I do" is my reply. Then let me walk you there. I smirk," My room is your room. We are never here at the sametime and I only use your room to sleep." He is quite for a moment, eyes slowly darkening with something. "Then let's go, we can share" he says with a smirk of his own. Damn this boy. "That's not a good idea" my reply is. "Why not? Sacred I will bite red?" He taunts back at me. "No, I think I would like being bitten. But I sleep naked, Max tells me you do too." His eyes are bulging out of his head staring wide at me. "Oh god, she was naked in my sheets. That sexy body was draped on my sheets where mine goes" he groan's out " oh fuck". I don't think he knows what he just said. "What was that?" I ask. "I uh, oh fuck it!" He graps my wrist an pulls me behind him, all the way up the stair's and different floors and into his room. Once inside with the door locked and curtains drawn he says, " I have loved you since the first time I saw you. We don't have to do anything but if you let me I want to feel your body against mine." He looks down at me hands going to my hips where my shirt ends. He waits staring into my eyes. I give a slight nod. He leans down to brush his lips against mine while we undress each other. In the dim moonlight drifting in through the curtains we study the other. I pull back the covers and slide in, waiting for him. We both lay silently, not touching. Staring at where the other lays. I know I said I don't date and what not. But Jace is my dream man and I may have and a slight crush on him. It feels right being with him.


End file.
